Vindicated
by Kory Anders
Summary: Song Fic: Robin has a few nightmares, Starfire acts as a loyal friend, rated for kissing


Vindicated

_Hope dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption_

Where am I? The Boy wonder asked himself. His masked eyes seared his location for a clue. A familiar voice boomed across the area, "And now for his next performance the Magnificent Mister Slade shall perform a puppet act." Robin looked up to see Cyborg dressed in a ringleader costume. The tall teen stepped to the side as the red curtain pulled open. The Boy Wonder's eyes widened in shock.

_Winding in and winding out_

_A shine of it has caught my eye_

There before him stood Starfire. Elbows and knees attached to a string. Her tan arms hung limply, green eyes looked even more unreal than usual, and gracing her face was a small sad look. She looks like a doll_, _Robin thought to himself as he noted the tiny featured and doll-like grace.__

_And roped me in_

_So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing _

The strings began to force her to move, leaving her arms limp and head to roll from side to side as the ropes pulled her into a small dance. Robin watched in shock, unable to move. The dance became faster; her head rolled even more, the boys breathing became quicker. He's killing her; he thought as the dance became even faster, "Stop!" he shouted. The dance ceased immediately.

_I am captivated_

_I am Vindicated_

He rushed onto the stage and reached to her, "Starfire, are you okay?" His gloved hand was merely inches away from the tie, and then…

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_I am right_

Robin shot up at his desk, breathing heavily. He took note of his surroundings and realized that he must have fallen asleep while filing some reports on Slade. With a sigh of relief he walked out of the evidence room and towards his own.

He paused once at Starfire's door, peering in to see her sleeping soundly with her feet resting on the pillow. Another sigh escaped his lips, it was only a dream, and she's perfectly safe. He assured himself as he shut her door and proceeded to his own room down the hall. Robin punched in the code and entered.

_I swear I'm right_

_I swear I knew it all along_

He removed his cape, yawned, and then proceeded to remove his boots. His sock clad feet moved to the bathroom while removing his gloves. He put blue toothpaste on his red toothbrush and began to scrub at his teeth.

_And I am flawed _

_But I am cleaning up so well_

He wet the washcloth and stared at his face. Instead of blue eyes he met those of a mask. He reached up with his bare hands to remove the black and white cover. The boy slowly peeled off the mask to stare into his own eyes. Sapphire blue, a color that nobody else was allowed to see.__

He doused his face then reached for the mask once again. Starfire had wanted to see his eyes before. He smiled slightly at the memory, remembering the intensity of her bottle green eyes, and the way she slowly reached up to remove the mask. Then I pulled away, he mentally cursed himself and left the mask on the counter.

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

_So clear_

Robin collapsed onto his twin sized bed and closed his blue eyes and fell into dream world

Why am I on Tamaran again? Last time I was here… Robin's thoughts trailed off as he heard a familiar march begin. He made a move to turn only to realize he was chained to the wall by his arms and his legs attached to a platform. His eyes floated towards the long isle to view a teen-aged redhead, with a golden tiara atop her head, clad in a white sleeveless gown.

_Like the diamond in your ring_

_Cut to mirror your intentions_

What was even more shocking to the boy was the fact that he knew the redhead, "Starfire," He whispered. She continued walking un-phased by the voice she must have heard in the silent chapel. "Starfire," he spoke louder. She faced his way and at that moment he noticed it…

_Oversized and overwhelmed_

_The shine of which has caught my eye_

A flawless diamond wrapped around her slim golden finger. She furrowed her brows and looked right past the Boy Wonder as if he was not there. She blinked in confusion, glanced down at the large diamond then continued moving up the isle.

_And rendered me so isolated, and so motivated_

_I am certain now that_

He struggled against the chains trying to break free as he saw the groom; a tall, broad shouldered, fair haired, grey eyed man. Robin could feel his face fade from shock to rage in less than a second, jealously crept up his spine, he may not recognize this man whoever he was, but nobody could take Starfire away. The pair leaned in to kiss. He struggled and cried out, "no!"

_I am Vindicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

Robin jumped up for the second time that evening. Breathing heavily he sat up, "what's wrong with me tonight?" he wondered aloud as he rolled off of the mattress and onto the floor. "May as well get something to eat then," he muttered acknowledging his growling stomach.

He began to walk down the hall way towards the kitchen only to discover the refrigerator was open, a cheerful sound was emitting from who ever happened to be rummaging through the contents. He walked quietly to the open door and said "hey,"

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

A strong force hit him, throwing him into the table. The figure struck a fighting stance, then allowed her arms to fall, "X'Hal, forgive me Robin!" Starfire rushed to his side and began to fuss over him. "I did not harm you did I?" he groaned and held his stomach. "I am very sorry, I panicked when I heard a sound, and nobody is usually up this late in the tower," he paused her constant babble to question, "why are you up this late?"

_I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed _

"I should ask you the same," Starfire looked at the ground sheepishly .

"I found that I was incapable of sleep and decided that the Earth remedy of a 'midnight snack' could possibly assist me," She held up a bottle of mustard. "Or perhaps some mustard," she smiled.

"I had a few nightmares, then remembered that I didn't eat dinner," he explained in turn.

"Would you like to join me then?"

_But I am cleaning up so well_

Robin smiled, although she couldn't see it. He remembered that the lights were still off and walked to the switch. The second he turned to face her, he realized something was wrong. Her smile faded, and quickly she shut her eyes and threw her hands over them. "What's wrong?" Robin asked with worry.

"Your eyes, you do not have your mask on, and have not given me permission to look upon them." Robin could feel the corners of his lips fighting to pull upwards, yet at the same tine he mentally cursed himself for being so stupid as to leave without his mask.

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

"It's okay Star," he shrugged.

"No you do not wish for me to see them, I can tell by your voice," She kept her eyes shut. He walked towards her and gently removed her hands from her eyes and told her.

"Star, I want you to see my eyes."

_So turn_

_Up the corners of your lips_

The Tamaranian princess slowly opened one eye then the other in complete awe, "X'Hal," she whispered placing one of her hands upon his face. Robin visibly tensed upon the contact. "They are beautiful, why do you hide them?" she asked in an innocent voice blinking up at him.

"Because I'm human, and I don't like others to know it."

_Part them and feel my finger tips_

_Trace the moment, fall forever_

"Oh Robin," She shook her head the slightest bit, never breaking the contact between her hand and his face.

"Weird isn't it?" He laughed a bit at himself

"No, it is not weird, actually it is very normal. People do not want their secrets revealed, just like you." She gazed into his sapphire eyes dreamily

_Defense is paper thin_

_Just one touch and I'd be in_

With one motion she brought her lips to his. Robin slowly reacted and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips harder upon hers.

_Too deep now to ever swim against the current_

_So let me slip away _

They fell faster and deeper into the kiss. Starfire's hand had removed itself from his cheek and began running her fingers through his ebon locks. Robin gently probed her lips open, ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind that sounded oddly like Batman's **never get involved with anyone, especially a teammate**.

_So let me slip away _

_So let me slip away _

_So let me slip against the current and let me slip away_

Both teens lost track of the world around them all they knew was one another, if another teammate was to enter, neither would have noticed. Too caught up in the moment they continued to roam one another freely

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away!_

Starfire was the first to pull away, breathless. A smile formed on her slightly large lips. "I have never kissed someone before," she whispered. "But that was a very nice first time," had it still been dark Robin would have known she was beaming, for it was woven into her voice.

_Vindicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

Robin stared at the girl in front of him with a large grin, words couldn't describe his feelings. Even if they could, he thought, I would never be able to get them out. At first I thought those nightmares were leading to a horrible night, I guess I was wrong. He stared at the beaming girl.

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_I swear I knew it all along_

"Robin, shall we venture to the roof? I am sure the sun will be rising soon," without waiting for his response she took a firm hold of his wrist and led him out to the top of the giant 'T'

_And I am flawed _

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

Together they sat on the roof top gazing out at the horizon. Not a word was spoken, for words were not required. Each knew how the other felt…

_Slight hope_

_It dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinni_ng _redemption..._

End Vindicated

A/N: I'm not quite sure about this one. My songfics were at a block so I took one of those hammer things to it and tried to form a fic. The original plan was the puppet nightmare. I drew it, very fun Starfire looks really very much like a doll. I think the kissing thing went a bit fast, but at least I noticed it.

D/C: I don't own Teen Titans, they're property of DC comics and Warner Brothers. "Vindicated, is property of Dashboard Confessional from the Spiderman 2 soundtrack.

Thanks bunches


End file.
